Rise of the Draculina
by barrenwastelands12
Summary: Lies and deceit leads to the disappearance of Alucard and the sealing of Sereas what happens when she awakens 350 years later with remains of a past civilization and the dawn of a new one
1. Chapter 1

How long has it been since she has been trapped inside this maddening void. This pathetic immobilized state without nothing but darkness to be her only source of anything. It could've been days, weeks, months, years even. Or it could've been minutes, seconds, hours. There had been no way of telling now. Darkness was all she knew of. It was her own fault. she scolded herself for being so foolish. If they had sent that man, who was once her master, to such a fate then why would she get any better. " _It is my own damn fault I'm in this mess. He warned me and I didn't listen."_ Sereas Victoria knew this was true she let herself be coned by words from someone who she thought was her friend. She would not be as naïve again. Helping them is one thing but trust was a completely different situation. No in this world there are only beast. And there is no honour among beast. None whatsoever.

 **XXXXXXX 350 Years ago XXXXXX**

she had been running through this forest for her life. This was the second time she had done first was when she had been trying to escape those damn ghouls and the perverted priest. Then it had been dark and cold, but now it was a bright yellow and orange. It had been a sea of flames engulfing all. She had stopped her running. It now was pointless. She could sense her enemies had surrounded her. This wouldn't be a problem had she been in her full strength, however this was not the case. She'd been bleeding like a human. Blood painted the ground beneath her crimson. What ever Wolfe had hit her with it nulled most her abilities. This blazing forest would be her last stand. As if on cue Hinkal had come out, along with her were minor section XIII agents.

"Well vampire it seems this will be your end." She had a sickening smile beneath the bandages she wore. She would do what Anderson couldn't with his nemesis. She'd win.

"Ohh so the padalin bitch has got a shot on me down think I'm going out without a fight." With what little power she had left she summoned her familiar, and used it to morph her shape.

An ten foot tall black wolf stood before them, snarling and bearing its fangs. It crouched its body observing the amount of enemies around.

"Men watch out she's abou-" she couldn't even finish. Seras in her Familiar's form had slashed through several men at once. Leaving bodies, rppide apart limb from limb, flying through the air. Their blood had flown and splayed like paint on the ground. The other agents, not needing anymore reason, opened fire upon her. The volley bullets rained down on her like rain. The hulkish wolf like form was agile, but not enough to effectively dodge all the bullets that pelted her form. With the blessed rounds taking a further toll she morphed back. She tore through the remaining members of the squad.

"You vampire bitch!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't have brought baggage to a gun fight. Have you learned nothing agent Wolfe," Seras spoke mockingly.

That pushed Heinkel far past her patience limitations. But none of it didn't matter now, because now she'd won. She let out a wicked laugh laugh that caused Sereas to frown. She didn't like the sound of it. Not from it being distorted by her wounds but from how it was made. It sounded like a mad man winning a game. "It no longer matters you abomination. You shall walk amongst the dead like you once should have." Heinkel had begun walking towards the bewildered vampire. Then just as she decided to lunge at the mocking Vatican agent she found she couldn't. Her body was stricken still, paralyzed. Heinkel slowly removed a knife. It had a brown handle with carvings. The blade had gold inscriptions on it. With all her might she willed her body to move with little success.

"Ohh, scared at we? Where'd all that defence go vampire." She stopped in front of Sereas and placed the blade right above her chest. A small stream of smoke came from where contact was , unable to scream, simply grimaced from the pain.

Heinkel dug the knife even deeper, "well how does it feel vampire?" Seras' skin now decomposing and turning to a dark and pale gray. Heinkel had released the blade, as soon as she did Sereas had dropped to the ground. Her heavy eyes looked upon what could only be presumed as a smile from Heinkel. Her whole body now becoming dark and pale. All she could do now was look upon one of the few responsible for her down fall. Then her eyes shut leaving the Vatican agent and the burning forest of Cheddar village with the corps of the dead and undead.

 **XXXXXXX present day XXXXXXXXX**.

Lyn had been traveling with this group of people and beast for the past week. Under the mercenary group named Hellsing. They'd were on their way to east Pheron. With Lushen now controlling the west and South with the north slowly following, heading yo the east was the only option available. Overall the trip had been unaffected, of course with the exception of a few skirmishes with chipped vampires and territorial werewolves. She stared out andtthe convoy truck. Her deep brunette hair flowed with the wind, her hazle eyes scanned the area. For the past three and a half centuries the world became a shadow of what it once was. Most normal towns and cities were abandoned now. Others made into small shelters and establishments, while a select few became beast hubs. Then there was the four beast emperors. They held the most territories, making massive hubs out of small ones. Lushen was taking control of Pheron now and was only a matter of time until the east was subdued by his reign in the region.

The convoy truck had pulled into what appeared to be an abandoned mansion of some kind. It was definitely not from this time as the design and wear and tear made it hurtfully obvious. The man with silvery blond hair and a lit cigar stepped out of the front convoy vehicle.

"Okay people this is what's gonna happen. We're gonna make camp here for the night." His ruff voice echoed through the crowd.

A man spoke up from the back voicing everyone's concern. "What? Why? We paid to be taken to the east. Not sight see at some shitty abandoned house." There was a loud murmuring of agreement amongst the crowd. Lyn just stood quiet and unnoticed by the majority.

"Well then sir," he spoke mockingly while the other guards just smiled and snickered. "Do you wanna take the chance of fighting against beast and monsters at night?" As the man went to answer he was cut off, "No, you don't. I've done this far more than you ever will. If we did I can promise y'all one thing. And that's half of you wouldn't make it to east Pheron." With his words sinking in everyone made their way to the abandoned mansion. "Oh yeah, by the way don't wander around. I heard that there's a ghost in there." The guards got the joke as it was his family home and no such thing was there. The passengers didn't, some grew pale while others huddled with their friends and family.

Lyn had made her way into the mansion. She was one of the few who had nothing to sleep in, so she was forced to sleep in the mansion. She paid no head to the man with the ruff voice. She'd been walking deeper into the mansion when it started.

She heard a few shoots fired off. Then it became frequent firing of rounds. Lyn looked upwards and sprinted through the halls but stopped. Down the stairs she came was three wolves. They were snarling in an patterned voice, or at least what was assumed to be a voice. Lyn made a straight line to a room with a wooden door. On the other side it was what seemed to be a room. There was a large whole in the room's floor. She made her way down the ruble, however the large wolf in the middle licked up a scent. "Someone is here kill them and then find the corpse. No one should know what we're doing here." The other wolves snarled in agreement and split up.

Lyn was traveling deeper into the corridors when she was blind sided. She was sent flying by a grey paw. She got flung into the wall with a sickening crunch made by her bones breaking. The beast had a menacing grin, walking towards her. When he was with in striking distance it lunged at her only to receive a silver round in the chest. The large gray werewolf was left squirming on the ground, trying to remove the silver bullet from his chest. Lyn dug herself from the wall and ran limping down the hall. The wolf let out a howl echoing through the corridors.

She didn't care where the hell it was to now but she needed a place to HD out in until hell comes are the wolves are dead. "Not yet I still need to find her." She slung her body through the dry rotted door and tumbled down the rubble. She scanned the place.

As she gazed around the room she noticed that it appeared very feminine. Despite how age had made mostly everything unrecognizable, she still could tell from the few remains of things that a girl was once present in this room. Then as if something had called her attention to it, Lyn turned her head and noticed there was a metal box covered in rubble. Its black glimmering steal glowing among the shadows covering it. She approached the box and brushed some of the small dust and stone from it. She stood over it, just watching. There was a movable piece near the top of it. She slid it back. It revealed a pale, gray, and wrinkled body underneath. It had a few strands of blonde hair on it, along with a red suit. The blood from her left arm was now starting to become a pool on the box.

A bit of rumbling had snapped her out of her trance. She turned and saw three large wolves approaching her. With the gray one being the only familiar one amongst them.

The wolves began snarling in the same pattern as they did once before.

"Man boys we find the target and dinner. Well how about that."

 **XXXXXXXX Sereas POV XXXXXXXXXX**

"I heard it. A voice, with some howling. Its been a while since I heard anything." Just then she became very conscious of her hunger. But now she could feel it coming to her. That dark red and lovely fluid.

As if on cue a drop of fell at the crevice of her lips. Then another and another. The liquid rolled down her throat.

Her eyes shot open. She ripped through the box in seconds. Lyn and the three wolves just stated at her. The grey form stood amongst them. The grey wolf, obviously being the boldest, lunged at Sereas. As he came she caught him at his throat and slammed him into the floor. He let out a loud yelp. His bones let out a fierce crake. She bit into his throat and began draining him. The other two, thinking her preoccupied with feeding on their friend, took a gamble and attacked. Their misjudgment caused them their lives. They were impaled by her shadows. Sapping their blood from their large bodies.

 **XXXXXXXXX Lyn POV XXXXXXXXX**

Lyn just sat and watched as the grey being was being rejuvenated right in front of her. Her dark pale grey skin be came a silky soft white. Her clothing became a deep dark red. She dropped the other two from the shadows that extended from her. Yes, it was clear as day that it was a her now. It was even more apparent that it was a vampire. She wasn't a monster expert, but she was sure she'd be at least a SS+ rank monster.

It sighed. "That was delicious, I need...more." She then turned to Lyn


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: New world

XXXXXXXX Sereas POV XXXXXXXXXX

"I need...more." Sereas turned to the human before her. She was trembling. She looked to the three corpse before her, now slowly rising as they became ghouls, then she turned back to the girl. Her black hair stuck by the blood from her head and her shoulder was soaked with her blood. "Blood, she is filled with...NO!" Sereas shook her head. "Not now there are more pressing matters." What's your name girl," she spoke with a not too forceful tone. She didn't want to scare her off. She sent her newly acquired ghouls to death, for the added measure of prevention.

"My, m-m-m-my name is L-L-Lyn. Miss?" She somehow managed to stammer out. She didn't mean to answer and ask a question as so not anger such a powerful being.

"Victoria. Just call me Miss Victoria." She spoke with the words rolling of her tounge. It echoed roughly through the room but was heard smoothly to her ears. "What year is it?"

"Umm i-i-i-its ."

Sereas was upon her in seconds. Her hands came softly to her cheek, "Shhhhhhh. It's quite okay Lyn." Her eyes glowed a fierce red yet felt warmer than a caring mothers gaze to Lyn. "I won't harm you Lyn don't be scared. Now please tell me what year is it."

Lyn found herself calmer than what she's been for a while now. "It's 2355 Miss Victoria."

"Good. Now then, are you the only human here, and are they the only other beings here."

Lyn found herself questioning the hearing of this Miss Victoria. Then she realized that it was deadly silent. "I don't really know," she risen to her feet still listening for some stray gunfire. She listened for a minute or so, however none was heard.

Sereas was just watching her, curiosity peaked she voiced it in a question. "Well Lyn. Anyone else here?"

"There was. But now I don't know." She began making her way through the hole in the floor from where she came with Sereas in tow. "There was gunfire and then the werewolves showed up. I hadn't realized until now, but it stopped." She made her way through the doors remains. She started to walk towards the stairs when she heard footsteps going the other way. Lyn turned and saw her going the other way. Just then that fear of being eaten was returning in waves. "She kept true to her word and didn't hurt me. It might be safer if I stayed with her but if we in counter the Hellsing organization they'll kill us both." Against better judgement she jogged to catch up to her. "Umm Miss Victoria the exit is the other way we sho-" she stopped mid sentence.

Sereas had stopped and looked back at her with one crimson eye. Then she kept walking. "There's a weapons room this way. It's were I left my weapons."

"So you lived here or something."

She stopped looked around and went through a door on the right. "Yeah something." She turned to the shelf and removed two large revolvers. "I was employed here before." She stopped grabbed some ammunition for the pistols and went to the next shelf. "She frowned at the shelf but was looking past it. As if she was starring into an abyss. "Let's just say we had a falling out." She grabbed a rifle and began loading some clips into a large black bag.

"Just what did they do?" Lyn was sitting down patching herself up with the supplies in the room. It was illuminated by blue lights. She stared at her for a response.

Sereas was now loading up depleted Uranium rounds. "I worked for the Hellsing organization. We hunted...well my kind." She sat down the ammunition and went to the back and returned with a large rifle. Across the barrle was written HARKONEN.

"Umm but why would you work for them then? If they hunted monsters." Lyn, realizing what she said grew wide eyed. However, her fears were unanswered as Sereas started chuckling.

'Don't worry." She chuckled a bit more. "Its funny I've been asking myself that for 350 years, if I added right. So tell me. Just what is the state of Britian? How's the queen been?" She looked up from her rifle to look at a confused looking girl.

"Ummm, Miss Victoria, Britian has been inexistent for over two centuries now. Sorry." Lyn just looked away staring out into the hallway.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter to me. I just needed to clarify a few things is all. What is the current layout of the land then?" She had taken her cannon apart and was now putting it back together.

"Well right now we are at the edge of west Pheron and about to enter east Pheron." She looked to find a map and there was none. "There isn't a map here so I can't describe it accurately right now but there's five main regions right now. There's the Capital, Vershaw, Shilston, Krevon, and Pheron."

"Ahh I see. What are their conditions." She finished putting her Harkonen back together. She took a few grenades and began walking to the surface. She stopped in front of the remains of a mirror and stared at the Hellsing insignia on her right side. She thought about it and decided to change the sign of the family that gave her so much pain. Small shadows whipped around it then vanished. As the shadows left it revealed a similar shield sign, only now it had an 'V' and an 's' inside the 'V'.She also ridded herself of the skirt she once wore. Now she wore an even darker red combat pants with holsters to hold the huge black and white revolvers she had. The black revolver, Xavier as she named it, fired explosive silver mercury rounds. While the white revolver, Excalibur she had named this one, shot blessed bullets.

Lyn could just stare in amazement at this creature before her. She was something truly different. Not truly a monster but neither is she truly human. As they walked back and arrived in the main hallway Lyn just now realized how fucked they were if either side had survived. _"There's no in hell she'd be able to kill off the remaining wolves by herself. And if the Hellsing group is still alive they'll try to kill her and me."_ Lyn gripped her bandaged arm trying to figure a way out of this mess.

Sereas was watching her with one eye then looked back forward. "Don't worry about it." Lyn looked up. It was as if she read her mind. "No I didn't read your mind you're just easy to read right now." Sereas rolled her shoulder to readjust the strap of the large black bag. "I don't detect anything I can't handle so its fine for now." Her words had the right effect on Lyn. She visibly relaxed.

They arrived in the living room and overlooked the scene. The worn down mansion had new bullet scars to add to its demeanor. Blood smeared the floor as bodies were being dragged and laid down in organized rows and collums. Her grip tightened on Harkonen's strap, she breathed in then out and made her way down the stairs. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"I asked about the conditions of the other regions."

Lyn wanted to die right about now. Her embarrassment was plainly seen all over her face. "Ohh well. Umm." She was searching for her words when the same man smoking a similar cigar approached them.

"Passenger 127 and-?" He stared at Sereas good, long, and hard before he finished. He frowned at her and took a long drag on the cigar. He had bandages all over his torso right upper arm. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" The man's outburst caught the attention of his men and many of the living passengers. He turned to Lyn, "There better be a damn good reason on why there's an unknown person in here."

Lyn looked to Sereas for an answer and there was none. She looked back to the man who was obviously losing his patience. "Uhhhhh you see thi-" she didn't even finish before he interrupted.

"WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD. SECONDLY WHY ARE YOU CARRYING THAT DAMN THING. YOU CAN'T SHOOT IT AND YOU PROBABLY CAN BARELY HOLD IT." then he put two and two together. He began to slowly reach for his gun. "Tell me just who are you?" He hand was around the gun.

Sereas snorted at his demanding of a question. She walked past him and continued her path. "As you were saying Lyn." As she went to catch up she was yanked back by one of the guards. With a gun pressed up against her head. As Sereas turned a gun was out to the back of her head.

"What are you? Yes, I think that's the right question." She heard the hammer being pulled back on the pistol.

"A vampire."

"Ah that explains it. So tell me where's your hub master."

"Hub what?" Her patience was wearing thin.

He pushed the gun into the back of her skull. "Don't play dumb you vampire whore. Where the hell is the one controlling your chip."

Now it made sense. He thought she was a chipped freak vampire. This was as far from what she was as possible. Sereas just couldn't help but die laughing at this. She laughed and laughed and laughed. Her laugh was cold and maniacal. It sent shivers down everyone's spine. It was like she knew the punch line and they didn't. She calmed down a bit. She whipped away a stray blood tear. "Aww man you threw me for a loop there. Phew. Okay since you made me laugh I'll let this go. I'll say it one more time I'm a vampire not some freak accident."

"I don't have time for your shit. You have till five to tell me or your dead. O-" now it was Sereas turn to interrupt.

"Five. I dare you to, do it and that hand will be shattered." Just then a shot rang out. Sereas head exploded with brain matter, skin and hair flying everywhere.

Lyn couldn't believe it. She knew this would be the end result but still. She couldn't help but feel pained by the loss of her new acquaintance. "VICTOOOORRRRIIAAA!" Lyn squirmed in the guard's arms to no avail.

"You can join your mistress." He raised the gun to fire but was stopped. Not by some unseen force or act of a miracle. No, it was that cold maniacal laughter once again. Everyone looked to the corpse on the ground. Sereas' body had risen like a limp puppet as her head regenerated. "Humans, they just don't learn."

The man aimed for her head against common sense. In an instance she took the gun and pinned his arm behind his back causing him slight pain. "Now then why don't you tell your men to let my friend there go. Hmmm."

He thought a bit then decided he liked his arm unbroken. "Do it." He gasped. She had twisted his arm even more.

"Good, now then I believe I told you if you pulled the trigger I'd shatter the hand you shot me with right?" She grinned savagely.

"Wait we let her g-" he couldn't finish.

*CRAAAAAKK*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." If Lyn hadn't been behind her she was sure she would've been shot.

She held the man's arm at an even more awkward position to keep him in check. "Lyn dear, I want you to take one of those cars and drive east for a bit okay." She spoke as if she had no choice she ran hopped in the first jeep not filled with bullet holes and drove east as she was instructed.

As she seen Lyn drive away she looked down on the man under her grip. "Well now what Hellsing are you."

He was gasping for air to help cope with the pain. "None." He managed through his gasp. "My wife is Integra Hellsing the III." He was hard pressed by her ever tightening grip. "But my name is Timothy Brooks."

Sereas could no longer sense that Lyn was in the immediate area and decided it was her time to departure. "Well Tim I Hope you and your wife stay well." Sereas planted her foot on the tailbone of Timothy and sent him flying into the guards and she flew away at unrecognizable speeds. She dodged the volley of bullets heading at her and shot through the air, her black and red wings helping her zip through the air. Leaving nothing but the fading trace of a bright red light trailing east in the sky.

As the men lowered their weapons the got back to where they left off. They began helping the wounded and mend their transportation. All but one who who was hiding in the shadows.

He lifted his wrist to his mouth."Prototype 'A' checking in to section IIXV hub three. I believe my visual data should be reviewed by master Lushus."

"Understood. Have you successfully infiltrated the Hellsing group?"

"Yes."

"Good get back to your primary mission. Your report will be relayed."

The man then exited the shadows to join in on the activities to blend back in. Unbeknownst to the others a traitor lay in their midst.


End file.
